Kevin Elven
'Kevin in an arena room with Joey and they have absorbed the metal in the room.' Kevin: "This ends it you baby of a kid!" Joey: "Stop talking to yourself." Kevin: "Ugghhh." 'Kevin and Joey run at each other. Kevin, with a mace hand and Joey, with a swords hands.' Gwen: "What...are you two DOING!!!!" 'They both stop in mid motion.' Joey: "We're fighting. It's how us boys pass the time." Kevin: "I have taught you well, Joey." Gwen: "No more fighting, ok boys?" Joey: "Yep. Most assuring, that there will be no more fighting what, so, ever." 'Ben runs in as Humungousaur and tackles Joey and Kevin. Joey's head pops out of the pile.' Joey: "Starting now!" Theme Song 'Gwen walks into the Omnitower with a box and its shaking and making noise.' Gwen: "Look...ugghhh...at this...uggghhh...guy I found on the street. He said he wasa magical so I brought him here so you guys could see." 'Everyone walks over. Gwen opens the baox and an elf out.' Ben, Gwen, Max: "Mr. Jingles!" Ken: "Who's Mr. Jingles?" Max: "He's an elf that tried to turn me into a Santa imposter!" Ben: "Jingles, what's with the new clothes?" Mr. Jingles: "Trying out something new HE-HE-HE-HA-HA-HA!" Rooko: "Never...Do That...Again." Joey: "I'm with Rooko." Rook Blonko: "What is going on with Thomas Jingles' eyes?" Tetrax: "They're all purple." Kevin: "Let's make the stupid elf talk!" CJ & Devlin: "Uhh, I wouldn't say that." Kevin: "Why not? He's just a puny little wimp." Mr. Jingles: "Cause I can do THIS!!!!" 'Mr. Jingles throws a powder at Kevin and the whole room is full a mist and powder. A wind comes a Terraspin (Ben) is blowing the powder out of the air. Terraspin reverts back into Human.' Kevin: "Aww...Ewww...I think I got some in my mouth." 'Kevin is a tiny elf and Mr. Jingles is gone.' Joey: "Note to self, don't get powdery stuff in mouth or I'll turn into an elf." Kevin: "What, I'm an elf! at least I can still absorb stuff." 'Kevin absorbs the metal on the ground.' Joey: "You're an Elfsmosian." Ben: "Gwen, Rook, we're gonna go to Holiday VIllage and get Mr. Jingles to reverse what's happened to Kevin.' CJ: "We can do it!" Rooko: "We have acquired enough training that we can go to Holiday Village and hunt down an elf." Joey: "Yah, plus I can use my Awetrix, duh!" Kevin: "I don't care who goes, I just want to not be an ELF!!!!" Later... 'Joey, CJ, and Rooko are in Holiday Village and it's totally empty.' Joey: "This place is like a ghost town." CJ: "It's freezing in here." Joey: "Time to turn up the heat! Magma Rock, here we come!" 'Slaps the Awesomatrix down.' Joey (Alien): "This isn't Magma Rock! This is an ice cube with arms and legs." Rooko: "Thanks for freezing us Ice Cube!" Joey (Alien): "Ugghhh." 'Mr. Jingles pops out of a building.' Mr. Jingles: "Hello, my good friends." Rooko: "We are g-g-going to t-t-take you d-d-down!" 'CJ absorbs a pole. Rooko activates the Dual Sword Mode on the Proto-Pack. Mr. Jingles forces all the snow together to make one giant suit.' CJ: "Rooko, in his files, could he do that?" Rooko: "Not that I Remember of." Joey (Alien): "Your going down!" 'Joey (Alien) shoots icicle shards at him but Mr. Jingles' suit of snow just absorbs it. Rooko runs up and starts slicing him but he just kicks him away. CJ morphs his body into an armored suit and runs up for a punch. This actually gives a little challenge to Mr. Jingles and they are now punching and kicking each other constantly. Mr. Jingles falls down and all the snow comes off him as he runs away.' Mr. Jingles: "Get them minions!" 'Nutcrackerbots come out from behind a tall building. Joey (Alien) shoots a laser at them that makes them freeze. Then CJ kicks all the frozen ones and they break. Rooko cuts off some of their heads.' Joey (Alien): "Freeze. Heh, I think I'm finally getting the hang of this hero!" 'Joey (Alien) reverts back to human.' Joey: "You really do hate me, don't you, Awetrix?" Rooko: "No time for that we got to go before more of those bots come." Joey: "Don't worry, the universe is on our side." 'Robot figure skaters with blades start chasing them.' Joey: "I hate you universe." 'The Awetrix recharges.' Joey: "I got the need for some speed." 'Slaps down the Awetrix.' Joey (Alien): "Craftsman! Car Mode activate!" 'Transforms into a car.' Rooko: "I think the snow is too deep for that one." CJ: "You think?" Craftsman: "Ok...Uhhh...Snow Mobile Mode activate!" 'Transforms into a snow mobile.' Craftsman: "Hop on!" 'They jump onto him and he starts to drive. He transforms again when they get to the building where Mr. Jingles is.' Craftsman: "Snow Mobile Blades!" 'Blades shoot into his hands and he cuts all of the robot figure skaters up. They walk in and see Ben, Gwen, Rook Blonko, and even Kevin holding Mr. Jingles by the collar.' Ben: "You didn't think we were really gonna let you do this yourself, right?" Joey, CJ, Rooko: "Awwww man!" The End... Character= *Joey Tennyson *Rooko *CJ Levin *Rook Blonko *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin (Elf and Osmosian) *Devlin Levin *Ken Tennyson |-| Villains= *Mr. Thomas Jingles'' ''(first appearance) *Nutcrackerbots (first appearance; cameo) *Robot Figure Skaters (first appearance; cameo) |-| Aliens= *Icicle (first appearance) *Craftsman (first appearance) |-| Gallery= Screen Shot 2013-03-20 at 11.17.51 AM.png|The new Mr. Jingles. Awesomastar= *Joey Tennyson *Writer *Creator *Artist |-| QJT= *Rooko *Co-Creator |-| MVB= *CJ Levin Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10